Theme model 12
Structure of Theme-model XII. Theme- model XII. belongs to the coordinate type. In this type the first paragraph (that of partition, ) gives the general outline of the entire discus¬sion; the succeeding paragraphs are in coOrdinate relation to each other, each developing one of the divisions of the subject mentioned in the first para¬graph. The last paragraph (that which summarizes,) enumerates the main points made in the whole theme. The following diagram represents the paragraph relation in this theme : EXPLANATION OF THE DIAGRAM The numbers indicate the order of the paragraphs. Paragraph i is a paragraph of partition stating the subjects developed by paragraphs 2-5. Paragraphs 2-5 each develop one of the topics mentioned in the first paragraph. Paragraph 6 summarizes the main points of the whole. 234. New Types of the Paragraph Required by Theme-model XII. In our study of the paragraphs we have used as models in exposition, we have always found that the first sentence states the fundamental proposition or idea, and that the last sentence summa¬rizes. In the expository theme we find two types of paragraph analogous to these two sentences : one, whose use is to introduce the theme, states the heads under which the writer proposes to discuss the sub¬ject; the other, used at the close of the theme, sum¬marizes the main points of the discussion. The first we shall call the paragraph of partition or distribution (see § 235), and the last the summarizing paragraph (see § 236). Both of these paragraphs are very com¬mon in the oration, sermon, lecture, and scientific treatise. They belong either to the coordinate form of structure, Paragraph-type I. (Exposition, § 188), or to the mixed form, Paragraph-type III. (Expo¬sition, § 192). 235. The Paragraph of Partition. The first of the following examples of the paragraph of parti¬tion is of the simplest form possible ; the second is more elaborate : I. Anger must be limited and confined both in race and in time. We will first speak how the natural inclination and habit to be angry may be attempered and calmed. Secondly, how the particular motions of anger may be repressed or at least refrained from doing mischief. Thirdly, how to raise anger or appease anger in another. - FRANCIS BACON, Essays, Civil and Moral. The following conversation between a fisherman and a pupil to whom he is teaching his art, gives the outline of a whole chapter in The Complete Angler: Piscator : Why then, sir, to begin methodically, as a master in any art should do — and I will not deny but that I think myself a master in this — I shall divide angling for trout or grayling into these three ways : at the top, at the bottom, and in the middle. Which three ways, though they are all of them, as I shall hereafter endeavor to make it appear, in some sort common to both those kinds of fish, yet are they not so generally and absolutely so but that they will necessarily require a distinction, which in due place I will also give you. That which we call angling at the top is with a fly, at the bottom with a ground-bait, in the middle with a minnow or ground-bait. Angling at the top is of two sorts' with a quick live fly or with an artificial fly. That we call angling at the bottom is also of two sorts, by the hand, or with a cork _or float. That we call angling in the middle is also of two sorts ; with a min¬now for a trout, or a ground-bait for a grayling. Of all which several sorts of angling I will, if you can have the patience to hear me, give you the best ac¬count I can. - IZAAK WALTON AND CHARLES COTTON, The Complete Angler. a Material for Theme-model 12 How to Organize this Material.